A dos metros bajo tierra
by Damned goddess
Summary: One Shot Dramatica historia narrada por Inuyasha, Kagome cansada de esperar, solo volverá al sengoku para tener una ultima charla con Inuyasha...


**_A Dos Metro Bajo Tierra_**

_Llevamos 5 años buscando la perla de Shikon pero cada día de los últimos meses Kagome se alejaba mas de mi y los muchachos no tengo idea de porque, pero eso me a dado tiempo para estar con Kikyo, aun así… no puedo dejar de pensar en Kagome, en su voz, su compañía, su sonrisa, su cuerpo… que pero que diablos pienso el pervertido es Miroku no yo, pero Kagome es tan hermosa y sus ojos, (suspiro) en ese momento veo una mano negra salir del pozo y sujetarse del borde así que me pongo alerta para atacar lo que salga, y lo que sale es una mujer vestida de cuero negro con el cabello azul eléctrico, me parece familiar… no, no puede ser; es Kagome…_

_Kagome: hola Inuyasha –me dice con una dureza y confianza que me eriza la piel al tiempo que se sienta en el borde del pozo_

_Inuyasha¿que fue lo que te paso? Has cambiado –le digo algo confundido y extasiado se veía demasiado sensual, exageradamente hermosa y segura de si misma…_

_Kagome: no, Inuyasha, no cambie volví a se lo que era antes… antes de que mi madre me rogara que cambiara, por el amor a mi madre cambie… pero las rayas de un tigre no cambian, siempre supe que no podría estar así, estaba segura que lo único que hacia falta para regresar era sufrir, las rayas de un tigre no cambian, tu mientes, yo olvido y regreso, se acabo. –no podía creer lo que oía, tenia un mal presentimiento había algo mas… algo que aun no me decía pero pronto lo haría- Mi paciencia llego a su limite –me dice fríamente pero… ¿que quiere decirme? no la entiendo lo cual es normal pero…_

_Inuyasha¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Kagome: me largo, se acabo este viajecito junto con la linda y tierna Kagome, se termino, el gallo canto en un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo comienzo en mi vida…_

_Inuyasha: no puedes irte, prometiste quedarte conmigo hasta reunir todos los fragmentos de la perla…_

_Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer o decir para que no se fuera de mi lado, pero algo en mi interior me decía que ya no había marcha atrás, ella se iría sin importar lo que yo quisiera._

_Kagome: y tu prometiste no volver con Kikyo después de que me entregue a ti, pero… no cumpliste, mala suerte, ah se me olvidaba, para que veas que no soy como tu…_

_Me lanza algo, es un saco de piel, en el interior están la perla y restos de la armadura de Naraku, pero como?... La miro y ella solo responde:_

_Kagome: mis poderes han aumentado desde que volví a ser yo, claro que aun no se notaba a simple vista… bueno Inuyasha, te dejo debo volver tengo algunas sesiones con la modista, ah casi lo olvido no intentes cruzar el pozo lo destruiré en cuanto cruce._

_No, no puede irse, no ahora que me he dado cuenta de que la amo y la necesito, no dejare que se marche; no puedo permitir que se vaya, voy hacía ella y la sujeto del brazo._

_Inuyasha¿porque? Kagome ¿porque?_

_Kagome: porque ya me canse de sufrir, y me propuse olvidar, y recordé que eso me era muy fácil antes volviendo a ser yo misma_

_Se soltó de mi mano, pero no le permití irse la abracé con fuerza_

_Kagome: suéltame, ya no soy la que conociste, sufrí y me case de eso… conocí a alguien que no me hace llorar –no podía creerlo- al contrario me hace sonreír, voy a unir mi vida con la de el para toda la vida, Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: no te creo, mientes para que te suelte_

_Kagome: no, yo no miento, seré muchas cosas pero no mentirosa, si no me crees pregúntale a Sango, dile que te hable de Sagato, ella entenderá_

_Inuyasha¿ella lo sabía? –le dije con lagrimas- y no me lo dijo_

_Kagome: le pedí que no lo hiciera, debía decírtelo yo…_

_Estaba pasmado no podía creer lo que me decía por lo mismo no la sentí sacarse de mi y desaparecer por ese pozo para siempre… por mi indecisión la perdí, ella… cumplió su palabra destruyo el pozo; al ir con los muchachos la única que sabia lo de Kagome, era Sango, le había contado todo, lo enamorada que estaba de él, el maldito de Sagato, y lo desilusionada que estaba de mi… ahora se que era cierto el refrán: nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido… lamentablemente… siempre es demasiado tarde, aquí donde estoy enterrado 2 metros bajo tierra solo deseo que Kagome haya logrado ser feliz como yo no pude serlo, ni con Kikyo, ni con la mujer que amo y amare aun después de muerto… Kagome…_


End file.
